


Vi-Kings

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed: Odyssey, Assassins As Roommates, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Summary: Yes, a play on the word Bi lol They're Bi-Kings too.
Relationships: Alexios/Eivor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Vi-Kings

Alexios loved the aviary. Not only did it house all the Assassin birds, but he found the place peaceful. The trail cut through the woods and Alexios had discovered a long, scenic way that he liked to go. It added to the journey, but the time alone gave him room to think and he was in a mood. 

Desmond wanted to train with Kassandra, not him, and Alexios wondered what that meant. “I’m not a bad fighter.” He said aloud, “Maybe they thought I would hurt him? That I wouldn’t be able to control myself?” Growling, Alexios kicked a rock and continued. “I’m not Deimos anymore. I know they don’t think that way of me anymore, but my head tells me differently. I can’t help but wonder if they’ll ever see me as anything more.” As he said these things, Alexios felt a weight lifting from his heart. Even with no one around the hear the words, speaking them felt nice. The sound of footsteps heading towards him made him tense for battle, but then he recognized the curly, light brown mess of hair. “Altair?” 

Slightly winded, the Mentor waved. “Alexios.” He gave him a smile, his golden eyes seeming to absorb the surrounding sun and reflecting it back at Alexios. Then, he doubled over. His hands went to his knees as he caught his breath, and he put a hand up before Alexios could go to him. “I’m… woah, I need to stop letting Arno cook for me.”

“Are you alright?” Alexios looked around for signs of danger, and, finding none, relaxed slightly. 

Waving off his worry, Altair straightened, all smiles. “One of the birds got out.”

“Senu?” Damn it, just when Bayek had asked me to feed and fly him. Alexios chewed on his lips, “Should I run and get Bayek?”

“No, it’s not Senu. Another bird.”

“Ikaros?” Worry made his voice crack. 

Again, Altair shook his head. “One of our new members. A raven. If you see it, would you let me know?” 

“Of course, Mentor.” Alexios said and Altair dashed off.

He was almost to the aviary when he decided to take a detour. There was a spot he liked when he wanted to be alone, and, given his current mood, it seemed a good idea to take some time to himself. Even just for a moment. 

Watching the ground for exposed roots and prickly plants, Alexios walked, deep in thought. His eyes were staring at the worn path when a shadow caught his eye. Something was gliding over him. Alexios looked up to see the large raven prop itself into a tree in the middle of the clearing. Once landed, it ruffled its feathers and grew skinny and unsure. 

Alexios found the hairs on the back of his neck rise as the bird peered down was a large, beady, intelligent eyes. “You’re no Ikaros.” Alexios wasn’t sure why he’d spoken to it. 

With a cock of its head, it examined Alexios and let out a little squawk, as if to say, “Hey! You’re not who I expected either!” 

Crossing his arms, Alexios huffed. “Let me guess, you’re the one that escaped from the aviary.” Making his way over to the tree, Alexios maintained eye contact. This isn’t a normal bird, but I can’t put my finger on why. The bird allowed him near until Alexios was leaning against the truck. He half hoped his presence would scare the bird away. Instead, when he grew comfortable where he was, the bird hopped over. “I understand. Cages aren’t for me either.” He said, watching the bird watch him. “Is that why you flew out, lost one?” The bird gave him a squawk, like Ikaros did when he wanted something. Alexios padded his pockets and looked for anything to gift the bird. He shrugged up at it. “Sorry. I have nothing.”

The bird craned its head towards him, peering down at his empty hands to verify this for itself. From this distance, Alexios could see the iridescence of the inky feathers. Blurred together like a liquid, the feathers moved and shimmered under the sunlight. Then, it hopped on to his shoulder. Not expecting this, Alexios jumped, but the bird had already gotten too comfortable to notice. “Ikaros is not going to like this.” Alexios laughed, rose a timid hand, and waited to see how the bird reacted. Busying itself with his hair, the bird relaxed. Alexios stroked it, and it grew fluffy and content. “You’re not a normal bird, are you? You’re not like Ikaros.”

“Ikaros!” It said, attempting to mimic his deep voice, but it came out sounding high pitched and choppy. It lifted and dropped a braid, testing it, before deciding on one and beginning to chew on it. The bird then clicked its tongue against a bead, murmuring its contentment.

“You speak?”

“Ikaros.” It repeated, its words mumbled by the braid it was chewing. “Ikaaroos.” 

They stayed like that. Alexios not minding the company, and the bird not minding him as an addition to his toy. “Yes, Ikaros is my bird.” Alexios explained, “He’s in the aviary, you know. You’d like him. Would you like to meet him?” The bird ruffled its feathers and Alexios grew stern. “How do you know you wouldn’t like it, if you haven’t tried it yet? Trust me, I’ve grown up in cages my entire life. Now that I’m out, I’ve learned that being domestic does not mean you’re not free. What do you say? I’m sure your handler is very worried about you. That’s how I would be if Ikaros got lost.”

“Ikaros!” The raven called, “Ikaros!” The raven hopped, bobbing its head with Alexios’s hair still in its mouth. Tugging his head with each movement.

“Ok, let’s go see Ikaros.” Alexios smiled, enjoying how his day had turned out. They were walking the main path now when the sound of crunching grass alerted them to an intruder. Ready for anything, Alexios moved so the shoulder with the raven was behind him, safe from whatever was about to leap out. He wasn’t prepared for blue eyes to find his and widen in surprise. His cheeks slightly pink, from the walk no doubt, the man smiled a kind, bright smile, like sunlight reflecting from snow, and extended an arm.

“Huginn!” His voice was crisp and mellow. Calming.

Alexios rose a brow. “Huh?”

“Huginn, come here. Return.” The stranger smiled, and the raven made an unhappy flap with its wings. “I’m sorry, was he bothering you? This one has a mind of his own.” He frowned, his mouth forming an unnatural pout. “Huginn, leave the nice man alone.” Keeping his forearm raised, he stepped towards them. “Return.”

“Ikaros!” The raven cawed, holding Alexios’s braid in one talon and opening his wings. Alexios received a feathery smack to the back of the head. 

The man frowned. “I’m so sorry. He’s usually not like this.” Attempting to keep a stern face, the man eyed the raven once more. “Huginn, now. Let’s get you back to Muninn, shall we?”

“You have two?” Alexios laughed, “And here I thought one was difficult.”

“You have one too?” The man asked, standing almost directly in front of Alexios now, offering his forearm that the bird did not want. “A raven?”

“Ikaros!” The raven demanded again and Alexios began fiddling with a braid. Undoing a few beads, he showed the bird and placed them in its master’s palm. 

“Eagle.” Alexios explained. “He belongs to my sister, but he and I share a special bond.” Alexios chuckled, “She trains him, and I spoil him.”

The bird hopped happily onto the man’s forearm and began playing with its new beads. “You didn’t have to.” The man protested, but Alexios had already put up a hand. The man smiled, “Eivor.”

“Alexios.”

“It’s really nice to meet you,” The man shifted, staring down at his shoes before peering bashfully up at Alexios’s eyes. “Alexios.” Alexios liked how the name sounded on his tongue. “Do you live over in the house?” Eivor jut a thumb behind them and Alexios nodded.

“Yes.”

Eivor nodded to himself, “Well, I’ll see you when I get back. It was nice meeting you, Alexios.” The way he said it, Alexios thought, it was like it was a special word. He said it with a little bow of his head, and maintained eye contact the entire while. It made Alexios feel…special.

Shaking his head to clear the emotional fog, Alexios pointed to the aviary. “Do you need help finding your way back? I don’t mind showing you. I’ve got some work to do there, and you can meet-”

“Ikaros!” Huginn squawked happily and both men laughed. 

Alexios scratched its neck and it buried his face into his palm. “Yes, you can meet Ikaros.”

Eivor smiled, allowing the Greek god to take him to the aviary. Huginn usually didn’t like people. Alexios was very special indeed.

A few weeks had passed, and the Vikings were settling in nicely. Altair peered his head into the living room to find the most curious scene. Kassandra, laying horizontal, being raised and lowered so that, from the other side of the couch, he couldn’t understand how she was doing it. Her cheeks were red from laughter and her grin spread ear to ear. When she was lowered again, there was shifting and a small, “Ok! Your turn!” Eivor crossed her arms in front of her chest, giggling wildly as Kassandra raised and lowered her. 

Leaving them with a grin on his face, Altair took the kitchen exit to the backyard and found Alexios with his back to Eivor, both sitting beside the garden. Eivor skillfully braided Alexios’s hair as they talked, and then leaned down to kiss the place where his shoulder and neck met. Under this touch, Alexios relaxed. In the sky, two ravens played with two eagles. Altair leapt on the side of the house, and scaled upwards until he found a window that was open. Ducking in, he spun around and shut it.

Connor, Aveline, Shay, and Elise were in the middle of a card game. Dusting himself off, Altair returned to his stoic demeanor. “No one go downstairs for the next two hours.”

“Is everything alright, Mentor?” Shay asked, as Altair took a seat to watch. 

“Everything is turning out better than expected.” Altair responded.


End file.
